


A Lesson in Fear & Love.

by happinessfordeeppeople (Aura0190)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Human Outsider (Dishonored), M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Post DotO, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura0190/pseuds/happinessfordeeppeople
Summary: Post DOTO. The Outsider is a tad scared of facing Corvo as a human. Billie is done with all this pining. And Emily totally ships them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

The first thing that pops into his mind when Billie asks him what he wants to do now, is _“I want to see Corvo”_. Instead he says “I want to eat something. I’m starving…”

They pick up a scrappy meal from a cart on the streets and eat staring at the ocean. Billie offers him to stay with her. Learn the ways of us humans once again, she says. He doesn’t say he has no other choice, with having only the clothes on his back and all. And he likes her enough all the same, so he agrees, thankful.   

 

They take odd jobs, here and there, some on land, some at sea. He likes the ones at sea better. The soft movement of the ships remind him of the feeling of floating through the void. Not that he misses it, but he spent so many years there, sometimes being solid scares him.

 

Apparently he is surprisingly useful at some jobs, according to Billie, although his attitude leaves much to be desired. He doesn’t work well with others.

But he has picked a few skills off, watching humans all those centuries. He’s good with numbers, reading people, haggling prices and getting information.

 

But mainly he just keeps to himself. There are those who try to approach him, they clearly find his appearance pleasing. Their gazes feel like pinpricks over his skin.

He doesn’t want contact, not from them anyway. He’s likely touch starved, but flinches at the very touch of another.

He can’t trust them either. He knows too much about the dark nature of men, has seen too much. And he already suffered one death at the hands of people he thought would help him. He vowed to never let it happen again.

 

But then, there was Corvo. He was the only bright point in an existence of darkness. So different, so unpredictable.

The Outsider could spend hours looking at him. No matter how mundane the task he performed. For a being that got bored with everything around him, Corvo was a welcomed distraction.

 

And then it grew into something more. He’d made peace with his nature a long time ago, but for Corvo, he wished to be more human. He longed to be able to reach out and hold him. Breath the same air as him. And now he can.

 

Yet fear is also a very human emotion, and he dislikes it something fierce. What if Corvo doesn’t like him? What if he thinks him weak, or pathetic…? He’s nothing now. No powers, no money, no home or name… What does he have to offer?

 

And so he yearns in silence. Unable to watch over him as he pleases. It feels somewhat like quitting a bad habit, or drug. Not knowing what Corvo is doing at the moment.

Billie corresponds with them, Corvo and Emily. She told them what happened with him and Daud, and they get letters from them whenever they land. The Outsider tries and fails to look disinterested when one arrives.

 

“They ask about you, you know?” Billie tells him. “They want to know how you’re dealing with being mortal. They worry.”

He avoids it, claiming they are too busy to go. Says to tell them he’s alright. Billie tsks at him, but doesn’t say anything more. And he is grateful.

 

Billie’s powers are still present. He wonders how theirs are doing. It was _his_ mark after all, and yet he doesn’t ask.

He’d given Corvo his powers back, after Emily saved him. It was his right, his gift. And he secretly enjoyed the bond it made between them. There no longer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Four months after becoming mortal, the Outsider, Levi nowadays, is sitting on the deck of a merchant ship. His mind wandering back to Corvo.

It will be winter soon, Corvo never really liked winter. Too cold for a Serkonan like himself. The Outsider wished he could take him back there, watch him bask on the sunny shores, instead of the grimy streets of Dunwall.

 

“You’re pining for Corvo again,” Billie’s voice drags him back to the present.

He looks at her, bewildered by her accusation.

“No, I’m not. What makes you say that?” he lies.

“You’ve been doodling little crows on that notebook for the past 15 minutes,” she deadpans.

He looks down to see it’s true, half the page is covered in flying birds he’s been doing unconsciously. He coughs and closes it, not meeting Billie’s eye.

“I simply happen to like birds,” he says.

“Very well, that’s it,” she exclaims standing up. “We’re going to Dunwall.”

“What? No, we… I…” he stumbles, panic rising.

“I can’t take anymore of you guys sulking and pining. I’m going to visit them. You can either come with me or hide away like a coward. Your call.”

 

She speaks hard words, but he can see her good intentions. He sighs loudly and gets up, defeated.

“Can we at least get new clothes on the way?”he asks.

“Yes, you dork. We’ll fix you up real nice for your man,” she teases.

 

The Outsider is definitely not blushing, and he’s definitely not scared of seeing Lord Corvo Attano again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Dunwall and the Outsider is overthinking and realising feelings he might had ignored for too long.

**Chapter 2**

 

They arrive at Dunwall on a misty morning, and true to her word Billie finds him a decent tailor to buy some clothes.

He gets a navy blue shirt with buttons going from shoulder to opposite hip. And a loose, knee-length wool coat to keep himself warm. Both the tailor and Billie seem pleased with the look.

 

They head to Dunwall Tower, and each step feels like a whole mile for him. Eager to both, run from, and towards Corvo.

“Emily sent word to go in through this entrance and wait by the gardens, since we can’t exactly walk through the front door,” Billie says.

 

The place is just as the Outsider saw it last, a pang of nostalgia goes through him as he remembers those grey walls being built. Everything changes, he knows it’s the way of this world, and yet time seemed so fluid in the void. He’s sometimes reminded of the now unavoidable nature of his mortal existence. He too will change, he’ll grow old, like the rest of them. He’ll die one day, Corvo as well… And that seems more of a crime than his own.

 

They are waiting by a big oak, when they hear hurried footsteps. The Outsider turns around to see Emily rushing down a small set of steps to meet them, closely followed by a much more solemn Corvo.

He looks good, tired, but then Corvo always looks a bit tired. Doesn’t make him any less handsome.

The Outsider’s heart skips a bit at that thought, it feels different now, his yearning for Corvo.

Before, it was an interest of the soul, a desire to understand the man’s thoughts and nature. A hunger to be worshiped by the object of his attentions.

But now this feels different. He can feel his whole body react to Corvo’s presence. His heartbeat rising, his hands sweating, and he catches himself wanting to step closer. It’s rather uncomfortable, he thinks, being in love.

 

Because that’s what it is, isn’t it? He sees it now, as the man walks closer to them. He’s been in love with Corvo for some time now. He just couldn’t recognize the emotions before.

With that recognition comes a sense of sadness as well, for it will never be. Corvo can’t possibly love him. He loved Jessamine. The Outsider saw it back then. The look of love and devotion in his eyes. He can’t ever have that. But he will take what is offered. And so he smiles, a practiced smile he had to master to blend in as human.

 

“Hello, Emily. Corvo,” he says, in what he hopes is a calm tone.

“It really is you, Outsider,” exclaims Emily. “Welcome back to Dunwall.”

“Thank you, my Empress. It’s good to be back,” he says with a small bow.

“And you Billie. I’m glad to see you again. And doing so well, for the looks of it,” Emily says.

 

Billie had told the Outsider, the both of them had worked things out in their correspondence. And soon discovered they had more in common than they thought. He was glad for them.

 

He catches Corvo staring at him, now a couple of inches taller, since he’s on the ground and not floating.

“You look so different…” he says, and it’s oh so good to hear his voice again. “Good, I mean. You look good.”

The Outsider is pretty sure the wave of heat rushing to his face means he must be blushing. He can’t say he likes the feeling.

“I…thank you. I try. It’s been odd, having a physical body again, taking care of it. Minding things like too cold, or too hot, I had to be careful. Billie has helped me a lot, I don’t know what I would have done without her…” he says.

“You could have come here,” Corvo says in a low voice. He sounds sad, or perhaps a bit put out. He doesn’t meet his eyes, and the Outsider doesn’t know what to say to that.

Was Corvo expecting him to come to him after being back?

“Regardless, we’re glad you’re here now. And doing so well. Right, dad?” Emily says giving Corvo a pointed look and nudging his arm.

“Right. Very glad,” the man says looking embarrassed.

 

The Outsider is puzzled by their interaction, but gets sidetracked by the sight of Emily’s bare hand.

“My mark… It truly is gone then…” he sighs, reaching out to grasp her, but catching himself before doing so.

Emily smiles sadly and reaches for him instead, “The powers are still there, albeit changed a bit, but your mark is gone, yes. I thought Billie would have told you…”

“I didn’t ask. I…was weary of the answer. Although I guess I should have known,” he replies, tracing his fingers over the Empress hand.

“They feel unstable somehow. Harder to control. But it’s not like we use them much now, anyway. And it’s easier for Em, since she can’t wear gloves all the time,” says Corvo.

He tries not to let the disappointment show on his face, but apparently fails, by Emily’s sigh.

“Your magic helped us in a time of dire need, I owe you for life. Let us return the favor,” she says taking him by the shoulders and giving him a tight squeeze. “We’ve prepared a small meal. It should be ready soon. We’ll go ahead, you two stay and chat a bit longer if you want.”

And with that she simply takes Billie by the arm and they walk away smiling.

 

He’s too surprised to move fast enough to stop them, and is left alone in the gardens with Corvo. He stands there, looking at their retreating forms, fidgeting with his coat sleeves, trying to figure out what to say.

 

“Have... Have I done something wrong?” he hears Corvo say, and he turns to look at him so fast his neck hurts.

Corvo’s voice never sounded so unsure before. He’s staring at him with a sad, defeated look. The Outsider feels his heart ache at the sight.

“No. Never,” he replies. “Why would you ask that?”

“You didn’t come to us. You didn’t even write,” Corvo says, voice rising, he looks frustrated now. “Back when you were still… a God, you used to visit me constantly. We talked at night, in dreams, in the Void… Even when you made no contact, I still felt you hovering near. And then you disappeared all of a sudden? You didn’t even tell me what was happening. I lost you mark, I was worried.”

“I’m sorry, I…” the Outsider tries, but Corvo grows closer, shaking his head.

“And then we had to find out through Billie’s letter? I thought, well he’ll come to see us now. I mean, you had to know we would help you…”

“But I didn’t want you to have to help me!” the Outsider snaps, his whole body is shaking and he can’t seem to be able to get it under control. “I didn’t want to be a burden. And I never wanted you to see me like that. I’m… I’m useless now, I can’t even protect you, all my gifts are gone. I’m just… me.”

Corvo closes the small distance between them, placing one warm hand on his face and the other on his hip. He graces his cheek with his thumb, tenderly.

“You’ve helped us enough,” he says with a soft tone. “I would be dead without your gift. My daughter would be dead. You’re no useless or a burden. You are an old friend. And I’ve missed you so much… It took you going away to make me see how much I’ve made you part of my life. I missed having someone to talk to, that understood what I’ve gone through, and what I’ve done. And still held no judgment. You can be annoying at times, and nosey as hell, but you’re not a burden. And I want to take care of you… Let me take care of you.”

 

Corvo is so close, the Outsider can feel his warm breath on his cheek, the taller man leans in an rests his forehead against his.

“Is this alright?” he asks, nuzzling his temple and bringing them closer. The Outsider nods.

“Tell me if you want me to stop…” Corvo whispers, before pressing their lips together.

The Outsider has never truly been kissed, not in a mortal shell, not since becoming a God. The act always seemed messy, and pointless. Not worthy of his time, as most things were back then. But now he sees the appeal. Kissing Corvo he feels every nerve on his body come to life, a shiver running through him. He tries to respond as best he can, hopes he’s good enough.

 

“I think I’ve wanted to do that ever since I first laid eyes on you…” Corvo whispers when they part. “The moment was wrong of course, and everything was a mess. But something always called me to you…”

The Outsider  can’t really trust himself to talk, so he simply buries his face on the crook of Corvo’s neck. The man wraps his arms around him tenderly.

“You’re shaking. Are you cold? Here, have my scarf,” Corvo says, taking off his grey scarf and wrapping it around the younger man’s neck.

“Thank you… But it’s not the cold. I just… never been held like this. This body’s never been touched,” he confesses.

There’s a moment of silence, and he feels Corvo’s arm tightening around him.

“Good,” says Corvo in a somewhat possessive tone that makes the Outsider look up at him. “That means I get to be the first, and only one to do so. If you’ll have me, that is.”

“Corvo, I’m yours. I’ve always been. I think I was meant to meet you. To live all those centuries just to love you.”

Corvo smiles at that, a true smile that makes him look ten years younger. He places a small kiss on his lips, and stares at him lovingly. The same kind of look he gave to Jessamine years before.

“Your eyes… They are truly gorgeous, you know?” Corvo says in awe. “They always have been, in a way. Before they were like looking into the night, but now it’s… something else.”

The Outsider, despite the cold, feels himself grow awfully hot now.

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” yells Emily by the window, in a definitely not Empress-like  manner. “Tea is getting cold.”

“Em!” exclaims Corvo somewhat mortified. “We’ll be there in a moment!”

And the Outsider can’t help but laugh. It’s a bubbly feeling that bursts through him, easing away all of his previous doubts and fears. He’s finally home.

“I think that the first time I’ve seen you laugh, and at me, for that matter,” says Corvo looking at him amazed.

“Well, I suppose you better get used to see it happen a lot more often, dear.” he replies, stepping closer.

“Gladly, love.” says Corvo leaning in for a kiss.    

 

  
          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by me. Find me in Tumblr @happinessfordeeppeople.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, honestly. And I'm kinda proud I managed to write a small fic, cause usually I end up with this huge things that I have a hard time finishing. So yeah! I hope you like it. I'll post the second chapter soon along with some art. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @happinessfordeeppeople.


End file.
